1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates an optical module configured to carry out transmission of a signal via an optical fiber, an optical transmission device including the optical module, and a method of manufacturing the optical transmission device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an optical module is known, the optical module including a photoelectric conversion element configured to convert electric energy to optical energy or optical energy to electric energy, and carrying out transmission or receipt of signal via an optical fiber (for example, refer to JP-A-2011-095295).
The optical module disclosed in JP-A-2011-095295 includes plate-shaped first to fourth substrates, an IC substrate, and a connector configured to electrically connect the optical module the circuit device. A light emitting element or a light receiving element is mounted in the first substrate. A circuit configured to transmit an electric signal to the light emitting element or a circuit configured to amplify an electric signal of the light receiving element is formed in the IC substrate. An insertion guide groove into which the optical fiber is inserted is formed in the second substrate, and the optical fiber inserted into the insertion guide groove is sandwiched between the second substrate and the third substrate. The first substrate and the IC substrate are mounted on the top surface of the fourth substrate. In addition, the IC substrate is situated opposite the second substrate and the third substrate in relation to the first substrate.